


What Did We Do To Danny?

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: A letter from a SG-1 member.SPOILERS: Every piece of FanFic ever written by the Unholy Alliance and apostles





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

What Did We Do to Danny Today?

##  What Did We Do to Danny Today? 

##### Written by LostinChlt   
Comments? Write to us at LostinChlt@aol.com

Lost, 

Read your comments on the Lists and just wanted to say, thanks!! I can't take much more of this whumping. If my insurance wasn't covered by the Government, I would be in dire straits by now. Ever argued with an HMO about replacing your glasses? All I'll say is, it isn't pretty and the Fic Folks keep me in practice. 

Do you have any idea what these folks have been doing to me? They have me in the infirmary so much, the SGC is considering moving my office right next door to it! Jack says they beat me up because they like me. I told him it wasn't Jackie-boy they keep beating up. "Oh yeah?" he said. "Look at Bastet's latest. She has me getting wacked in the head with a staff weapon!" Well, it's hardly the same thing as having a bug cut out of your arm. Especially a mutant bug the size of a Buick! I just nodded at him. There's really no arguing with Jack. How come he gets to walk away from everything? 

By the way, have you seen how much coffee they have me drinking? I haven't slept in over 2 years! Who could possibly drink that much coffee? And the infections they give me! Don't get me started. Dr. Frasier has an entire sample case reserved just for me right next to the Daniel Jackson memorial wing of the infirmary they're thinking of buliding. It's getting to the point that every time I step out of the gate, something hits me or I end up tripping over something. I can't get through a single mission without hitting my head or spraining an ankle and needing Jack, Teal'c or Sam to help me home. And Oh Yeah! What's this passing out on the ramp thing? I always seem to pass out on the ramp. Is that a fetish or what? 

Now there's this thing about getting me to take off my clothes! 101 ways to get me naked. I shudder to think about the Marines down the hall reading those. I'll never be able to shower here again! 

Well, I'd better go. Please disregard the coffee stains on this letter. I spilled my coffee and broke the mug trying to wipe it up. I'd better go put a Band-Aid on this cut I got cleaning it up. You don't suppose........? Nah. Are you sure Yum@'s out of the country? 

Thanks for listening, 

Danny   


* * *

>   
> © October 15,1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### *shaking my head* What did the poor kid ever do to you? 

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction.html)


End file.
